The Book of Vanitas
The Book of Vanitas is a cursed grimoire from Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas with the ability to warp reality. Created by Vanitas of the Blue Moon in order to enact a personal vendetta against those who had shunned him as a Child of Ill Omen, The Book of Vanitas is in some way related to Charlatan, a curse that distorts book.png|Introduction of the Book of Vanitas, created by Vanitas of The Blue Moon book_2.png|Vanitas holds the Book of Vanitas book_3.png|Opening the Book of Vanitas the true names of Vampires; making them feral and uncontrollable. By unknown circumstances, Vanitas inherited The Book of Vanitas, allegedly being capable of accessing its power due to the fact that Vanitas of the Blue Moon previously fed from him as a member of the Blue Moon Clan, thus instilling Vanitas with a portion of Vanitas of the Blue Moon's power. Thus, only Vanitas can utilize the power of The Book of Vanitas, making it useless to anyone else. Despite this, The Book of Vanitas is highly sought after by many: Parks Orlok attempted to keep it from Vanitas after failing to access its power himself, The Master wishes to discern the true nature of The Book of Vanitas and has sent Noé Archiviste to retrieve it for him, and Luca is intent on destroying the Book of Vanitas is hopes that it would cure his Curse-Bearer elder brother. Powers and Abilities * Curing Curse Bearers - Vanitas primarily uses The Book of Vanitas to cure patients who have been identified as Curse-Bearers. Using The Book of Vanitas, Vanitas is capable of entering a Vampire's subconscious in order to liberate their true name from the malnomen generated by Charlatan. Vanitas has successfully done this to Amelia Ruth, releasing Florifel from Eglantine, and Thomas Berneux, releasing Bucolicus from Loup Garou. * Temporary Paralysis - The Book of Vanitas can also inflict a brief period of paralysis on its victim, as shown when Vanitas paralyzed Thomas Berneux before he could kill Riche. Though this effect is temporary, and allowed Thomas Berneux to fully revert to his primal form after it wore off - attacking Jeanne shortly thereafter, just as Vanitas had planned. * 'Reality Field Generation '- Following his curing of Berneux as a Curse Bearer, Vanitas set about creating a field in which Vampires could not fight - having anticipated that Jeanne would persist in her mission to destroy him and The Book of Vanitas and opting for a more diplomatic solution to the destruction of Paris as Jeanne pursued him. Unfortunately, while generating such a field, Vanitas is incapable of using any further power from The Book of Vanitas. Trivia * Luca's reasoning for wanting to destroy The Book of Vanitas is that it creates as many Curse-Bearers as it liberates, and it is his belief that if it is destroyed, the curse would be destroyed alongside it. Whether or not this theory has any merit remains to be seen. * In order to stall for time so that Berneux's paralysis would wear off, Vanitas told Jeanne that the Book of Vanitas contains a hidden power that could relinquish his true form. While Vanitas claimed this to be nothing more than a ruse, it is possible that there is some truth in Vanitas' statement. Navigation Category:Objects Category:Terms Category:World of The Case Study of Vanitas